Yukino's Nightmare
by SoKaRi
Summary: Oneshot. Yukino is happy. Why? Because the Southern Pantasia store is getting destroyed. Or is it?. My first oneshot. Not for people who like Yukino Azusagawa.


Disclaimer: I donÕt own Yakitate!Japan. If I did Yukino would be dead and her ashes would be in a trash can.  
Warning:This story is stangely strange.

-  
Its a good day. Yukino is happily sitting on an inflatable thats floating and is listening to her iPod. At the current moment sheÕs on a cruise ship on the way to the caribbean. She suddenly laughs loudly.ÒMwahahaha! I bet those brats at PantaSia are having a great time mourning for their precious store. Mwahahaha!Ósays Yukino her face imitating the devilÕs own. She then resumes listening to her ipod and puts it on its loudest volume.  
-  
Flashback Yukino stands in front of St.Pierre and waits for a certain bulldozer to come.  
She suddenly sees it coming. She laughs wildly like a lunatic.  
The bulldozer stops in front of her. ÒIs everything ready?Óasks Yukino to the man inside the bulldozer.  
The man only gives her a thumbs up sign.  
End of Flashback -  
Yukino (still floating) looks at her watch.  
ÒIts about time..for...KABOOM! Hahaha!Ó Suddenly the ship shakes.  
People are running for dear life and are already grabbing life boats and all other stuff needed to save themselves.

But dear Yukino is happily floating and she doesn't have a care in the world.  
Suddenly she gets up and sees no one around.  
"Eh..? Where is everyone"  
The ship suddenly turned around. "AAAAHHH!I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"screams Yukino clinging to her inflatable.  
-  
Meanwhile the people(who were already on life boats) were checking if all passengers were complete.  
The captain looked at the list of passengers. And only one person wasn't there.  
YUKINO AZUSAGAWA.  
Silently they prayed for her soul.  
She was dead right.  
-  
WRONG! Somehow she survived.(Yeah right) She was able to float all the way to Japan. Which took her about...9 months to reach.  
A few days after her arrival she went to check out the new "St.Pierre" store which "had" replaced the Southern Tokyo branch of PantaSia.  
She took a cab(remember they thought she was dead). When they came upon the street, they found it crowded. Yukino paid and walked to the new building.  
Something certainly wasn't right.  
-  
Yukino pushed through the crowd. To her surprise Shigeru was cutting a ribbon which was tied around the entrance of the building.  
Yukino still thought it was St.Pierre or..was it.  
She suddenly shouted"So Kanmuri you decided to join St.Pierre eh"  
When Shigeru saw her he was surprised.  
"OH look its YUKINO back from the dead"  
"The one and only hahahah"laughed Yukino "St.Pierre..? I haven't heard that name in along time. I'm sorry Yukino but the building that you are currently in front of is my new lab"  
"WHAAAT!". Yukino fainted.  
-  
Yukino found herself in a dark alley.  
Could this ACTUALLY be happening.  
Suddenly a man came up behind her. And stabbed her back.  
Yukino fell. She FINALLY died.  
Would she finally get the peace she "deserved" in heaven?  
-  
Her soul floated and flitted up to heaven.  
Suddenly she saw 'him.  
She smiled happily as she saw the pearly gates.  
"Oh lord! Please let me enter!"cried Yukino "sincerely.  
The face turned around to reveal...Azuma Kazuma.  
"Oh!I've been only doing your will! I've been "kind" to everyone! I've treated you with utmost respect"  
"Really..? Well maybe we could let you go in if..you are in the book of life!"said "Kazuma". "Kyosuke! Seek this lady's name.  
Then an "angel" appeared. It was Kyosuke wearing a white robe with a pair of wings and a halo.  
"Lord this lady does not deserve heaven!"shouted Kyosuke.  
"NOOOO!" cried Yukino.  
-  
"Kyosuke you know what to do.."said "Kazuma" solemnly Kyosuke then produced a bread.  
"Yukino Azusagawa taste my new bread... HELLISH PETALITE JAPAN"  
Kyosuke forced the bread into her mouth.  
Yukino immediately went to hell.  
-  
The first thing she saw were flames and a man with two horns dressed all in red.  
The man turned around. He had glasses and..an afro.  
"Yukino face your peril"  
Two girls suddenly turned to face her.  
Mizuno and Tsukino started whipping her.  
Then Shigeru came along to tickle her with a feather.  
And..so on and so forth.  
(Sadly I'd like to say this is all real but I can't)  
-  
In truth Yukino was just dreaming. "Whew..I'm glad that it was only a dream.."thought Yukino.  
Or...was it?  
-  
That's all its just a one shot. I dunno if its bad but hey..I'm just a beginner. 


End file.
